To Want You
by Kalana Fox
Summary: Kagome is reflecting on Inuyasha and their relationship. Based on the song 'I'm A Fool To Want You'. Enjoy.


Hello again, this is my second Inuyasha fic and it's another song-fic. This  
one is based on the song 'I'm A Fool To Want You'.  
I forgot who sings it but it sounds fairly decent to be a good Inu/Kag  
romance fic.  
Well I'm going to try my best with this ok, oh and um I'll try to make this  
a little bit after that episode where Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikiyo (a/n  
sorry for not spelling it right.)  
Ok here's the story.  
Disclaimer: Song belongs to whoever the writer of the song is.  
P.S. this will be shorter then the first IY fic of mine.  
  
Kagome was in her time yet again, this time without Inuyasha. She was lying  
in her bed trying to get to sleep.  
It was no use; she couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard she tried.  
After seeing Inuyasha with Kikiyo again she had not been able to sleep  
since that day.  
'At least he let me stay with him.' Kagome thought as she turned onto her  
back to look at the ceiling.  
She was right though, even though he chose Kikiyo over her he still let her  
stay with him.  
  
'I'm a fool to want you  
I'm a fool to want you  
To want a love that can't be true  
A love that's there for others too.'  
  
She thought about the moment she had with him at the well after she saw him  
with Kikiyo.  
(A/N Correct me if I get something wrong, I can't remember that much of it  
so don't blame me k?)  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
Kagome was sitting at the edge of the well that linked her time to  
Inuyasha's time.  
The half-demon was standing a few feet away from her, he opened his mouth  
to speak but she spoke first.  
"Inuyasha?" she said so quietly that Inuyasha almost didn't hear it.  
"Yeah, what is it Kagome?" he asked looking over at her.  
She lifted her gaze from the ground to him and said, "Inuyasha, I know you  
chose Kikiyo but I was wandering."  
She seemed to fidget a little under his gaze at her, "What? What is it you  
want Kagome?" Inuyasha asked calmly.  
"I was wandering if.I could.stay.with you."  
Inuyasha nodded and told her she could stay.  
  
(A/N I would love to do the part where they hold hands but sadly I forgot  
that part ()  
  
'I'm a fool to hold you  
Such a fool to hold you  
To seek a kiss not mine alone  
To share a kiss that devil has known.'  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
Kagome knew he had no choice but to choose Kikiyo, after all he owed the  
bitch (sorry couldn't resist) his life after they fell for Naraku's trap.  
She remembered times when she and Inuyasha would always start to talk and  
end up throwing insults at each other.  
Like after Inuyasha rescued her from Koga.  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha.WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? I HAVE SOME SELF-RESPECT! I CAN'T BELIVE  
YOU'D EVEN ASK ME THAT!"  
Inuyasha stepped back slightly surprised by Kagome's outburst, "WELL YOU  
DON'T HAVE TO BIT MY HEAD OFF, I WAS JUST WANDERING!"  
"YOU JERK!" Kagome yelled at him (sorry I forgot if and what she said after  
that line)  
They were no right in each other's faces taking turns insulting the other.  
"WELL IF I'M SUCH A JERK THEN STOP TAGGING ALONG AND GETTING IN THE WAY!  
I'M TIRED OF WASTING MY TIME RESCUING YOU!"  
Kagome looked at him then said, "I see." in a very calm voice.  
She then turned her head toward Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, "Sango?" Kagome  
said.  
"Yes?" the demon exterminator asked in confusion.  
"Can I borrow Kilala?" Kagome asked.  
Sango looked at her two-tailed pet cat demon then looked back in Kagome's  
direction.  
"Uh sure, but why?" Sango asked.  
Inuyasha did a 'humph' sound then said sarcastically, "She misses her "wolf  
boy" already."  
Kagome got an angry expression on her face then quickly turned toward  
Inuyasha, "I'M GOING BACK HOME STUPID! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" she yelled at  
him as she got on a now transformed Kilala and headed in the direction of  
the well.  
  
'Time and time again  
I said I'd leave you  
Time and time again I went away'  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
Kagome sighed at that memory, Inuyasha had been so jealous after that.  
She remembered how when she had come home she couldn't bare Inuyasha not  
being there.  
  
'But then would come a time  
  
When I would need you  
And once again these words I had to say.'  
She also remembered how the others told her that Inuyasha went twice to get  
her after she came back to the feudal era.  
Kagome decided to try again to go to sleep and it worked, before letting  
sleep claim her she told herself she would go back first thing tomorrow.  
  
'Take me back, I love you  
  
I need you  
  
I know it's wrong, it must be wrong  
  
But right or wrong  
  
I can't get along  
  
Without you'  
  
A/N: well how was that for a change, did I do good? It makes at least a lot  
sense then my other IY song-fic.  
Well that's all for now, please R&R. 


End file.
